


starlight

by chuuyaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Unbeta'd, they're so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaww/pseuds/chuuyaww
Summary: "The only light Keiji desires keeping track of is Koutarou’s light, since his star shines brighter than the own sun. "
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in the haikyuu fandom! 
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes

The first rays of sunshine passed through the slightly open curtains as two bodies entangled together rest sleeping on the bed, snuggled on the covers. The light wasn’t irritating, but comforting.

Keiji woke up earlier than his partner this time, the clarity was enough to take him from his slumber. As he opened his eyes, he unconsciously smiled as he took in the sight of his husband’s relaxed face and he couldn’t lie how the view warmed his heart. He could spend hours and hours letting his eyes trace every feature of Koutarou’s face, though he is sure that at this point he memorized every line and detail. They are so close that Keiji could even spot some freckles adorning the other’s face.

His thoughts were running wild at how beautiful Koutarou is (and how lucky he was the object of Koutarou’s affection). Keiji slowly took his hands out of the covers and rest it delicately over his husband’s sharp jaw and carefully started caressing the area and moving to his hair since it was down and not gelled yet. He still couldn’t fight the soft smile splattered on his face. The man is the sweetest thing Keiji could have and wanted in his life. He is his _star_.

Sensing the touch on his face, Koutarou lazily woke up and as soon as he sensed Keiji’s caressing hand, he mimicked the man’s smile. Slow and lazy mornings like this are nice.

“Hey, handsome.” It came out almost as a whisper, since Koutarou didn’t want to spoil the sweet moment.

Keiji blushed slightly but didn’t hide his face away of the attention of the golden eyes. Instead he just let out a soft sigh as his smile turned softer. Right now, he’s feeling like he is about to burst with emotion.

Koutarou really wanted to kiss him right now, seeing his cute reaction, so he leaned closer to him and pressed a soft and light kiss over his husband’s mouth. Taking in the feeling, he started peppering kisses all over the other man’s face until he dragged out chuckles from him.

With his mission concluded, Koutarou put some space between them so they could stare into each other’s soft eyes.

“So… breakfast in bed?” Koutarou asked sheepishly.

“Hmm…” he hummed as he pretended to think on the answer, but he knew his mind was already made. “I guess we can work with that.”

But none of them made a move to get out of the bed. They kept staring at each other instead as they bathed in the sunlight. Keiji was sure today was going to be a beautiful day, but the sight before him interested him more. Their eyes shone with adoration and love. The only light Keiji desires keeping track of is Koutarou’s light, since _his_ _star_ shines brighter than the own sun.

“You’re the star of my life.” Koutarou broke the silence, his voice still lower than usual, but carried with strong emotion.

That took Keiji off guard, now his husband could read his mind? But that confession made him even happier. If happiness wasn’t this, he didn’t know what it could be. “Hey… that’s my line.” He protested playfully. Hearing that, Koutarou cackled with laughter, bringing their bodies flushed together as he hugged him and kissed his shoulders.

“I love you, babe.” Koutarou declared between the kisses.

“I love you too.” He simply answered and maybe that statement was the truest of his entire life.

Breakfast could wait longer.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
